In the sport of golfing, when a golfer attempts to hit the ball into the hole on a putting green, slight angles of green surface inclination may severely affect the ball's trajectory. This is particularly true in those areas of the putting green that are close to the hole and in the path of the ball. Knowledge of the inclination of the green in this critical area prior to putting can be advantageous to the golfer, so that he may compensate for such inclination while hitting the ball. It can be difficult however, to visually determine the inclination of a golfing green at that spot which is close to the hole, particularly in situations where the green's entire topography is complicated by multiple, different inclinations distributed across its surface. Further, the flagpole, traditionally placed in the center of the hole, is only rarely precisely vertical, adding to the visual confusion while assessing the green's inclination.